


Protocol Be Damned

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mick's POV, mob boss Len, possessive!len, protective!Len, protective!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick takes exception when a potential new recruit insults Barry and then Len. Barry’s still learning how his role as the boss’s lover works within organized crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol Be Damned

“Hey…who is this damn little nerd, anyway, and why’s he got any say at all? I’m offering you guys a good deal and he acts like he has some kinda say. This how you run shit in your outfit, Snart?” the man asked, after the third time Barry had interrupted him.

It was a potential new recruit, one who had probably just nixed his own ass out of a shot if you asked Mick. Barry wasn’t usually around when Rogues business went down, but this had kind of sprung up as a surprise and there hadn’t been time to send Barry away.

It wasn’t even that Barry wasn’t considered trustworthy. No way, the kid had the trust of Len, Lisa, and Mick and that’s all that mattered. It was just that usually Len and his boyfriend kept their work lives and their personal lives separate. And that was fine with Mick. Even made sense, especially considering that Barry didn’t look like he was cut out for dirty work and he was a CSI who worked for the CCPD.

Besides, it wasn’t like Len was the first crime boss, or even just criminal in general, to keep his lover or spouse out of the dirty dealings of crime, organized or otherwise. Lovers and spouses usually knew their guy was into illegal stuff but the particulars? Nah. It was usually a form of protection, and also provided a little peace of mind, to the person not involved.

And usually spouses and lovers were off limits in organized crime. Not always, and definitely not if things went sour. But, usually so long as things didn’t. And Len was the type of guy that even things did go sour, Barry would probably be considered under their protection for life. Unless Barry did something bad to Lisa, which was about as likely as Lisa actually kissing a frog and having it turn into her Prince Charming. Even in today’s world with all these metas running around, it was just…no.

Times and rules were changing, even within organized crime, and maybe one day soon the off limits thing wouldn’t even be almost presumed anymore, but right now it was still mostly in effect. Hell, if there was a problem that called for a Family to kill another organized crime member (their own or another Family’s) it was still considered common courtesy that you sent the widow or widower flowers with your sincere condolences.

So, for now, the rules were intact. And one of those rules? You don’t insult the boss’s main squeeze. If you didn’t know that’s who you were insulting, still too fucking bad for you.

Besides, Mick liked Barry. He made Len happy and honestly the kid was nice to have around. Brought out protective instincts in him like a kid brother.

“You might wanna rephrase that, friend.” Mick said, standing up from where he’d been leaning against a table, squaring his shoulders as he took a few steps forward, unfolding his arms because he was ready for it if this idiot thought he was feeling froggy.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” the guy asked, widening his stance and squaring his shoulders, too, but Mick could tell the guy was doing it because he was intimidated. Good.

“’Cause that ‘damn little nerd’ as you were sayin is the boss’s boyfriend.” he said in a clear ‘you fucked up five ways to Sunday’ tone.

“….” he could tell the guy hadn’t been expecting that, saw his eyes widen and his mouth open a bit before he schooled his features.

“Well, since when’s someone like that allowed to have an opinion about what goes on in negotiations?” the idiot just kept digging his grave.

Len would usually have interrupted at this point, because Mick had a tendency to get carried away, but this time…he stayed quiet.

“Um…guys…I didn’t mean anything, this isn’t necessary…” Barry said, but Mick expected it because the kid was a notorious Nervous Nelly. It was endearing with him, though, so nobody minded.

“Quiet, Barry. Mick’s teaching a lesson about rules and humility.” Len’s voice, sardonic but with a hint of steel. The order might have been directed at Barry, but the steel was clearly directed at the idiot who kept running his mouth, insulting Barry first and then insulting Len’s professionalism and control over the situation and his people. Not to mention his own personal life.

Mick was only a little bit surprised that Barry listened and stayed silent. He heard a rustle of fabric behind him and he was pretty sure the kid was probably in Len’s lap at this point. Either going there on his own or being pulled there by Len, Mick had his back to them so he couldn’t be certain. Barry was prone to nervous talking so that’s the only reason Mick was surprised at all. Wasn’t the kid’s fault, some people were just like that. But, he was glad that Barry recognized that it was necessary not to challenge or argue with Len right now. He could get away with a little more of it than most people, since he occupied a special position and wasn’t actually in the business, but right now wasn’t the time for it.

“It’s about time you apologized to the boss and left, I think. We’ll let you know if we want to hear the rest of your offer at another time. Better for you this way, really, friend. Gives the boss a chance consider forgiveness. If you hear from us in a few days, the boss is willing to forgive. If not…well, you might wanna get outta town.” Mick said, giving a little bit of a sneer but keeping his expression serious and his body language threatening.

“….Yeah. Fine…” well, at least the idiot wasn’t entirely stupid. Mick had been starting to wonder if he had a death wish or something. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know who he was. And uh…I’m sorry for saying what I did about…letting him talk during–”

“I think that’s quite enough,” Len said, interrupting the apology. “Apologize to Barry and then you can leave. If I’m not in touch in three days, well…it’s up to you but I’d take Mick’s advice if I were you.”

“Right…um…I’m very sorry…Barry.” it was sort of funny, the way he hesitated with the kid’s name, like he wasn’t sure if he should utter it.

Mick was still facing The Idiot (might as well be his name at this point, Mick thought) so he didn’t know what Barry did, if anything, but he knew Barry didn’t say anything. After a moment, The Idiot turned and left, seeming kind of in a hurry.

“Come on, did you have to threaten him?” Barry asked when The Idiot had left.

“It’s protocol. If we hadn’t, something would’ve seemed off and I’d have appeared weak. That’s not really a message I want to send, especially to someone like that. It’ll prevent something worse in the future, trust me, Barry.” Len said.

Mick turned back toward Len and Barry – yep, Barry was in Len’s lap – and shrugged, “he’s an idiot, anyway. Are we really going to consider him?”

“I’m still mulling it over.” Len replied, though Mick wasn’t sure he believed him.

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I just…some of the stuff he said didn’t make any sense and I…” Barry trailed off and shrugged.

“Don’t apologize, Barry. While it’s true that ordinarily you’d be expected to sit and not say anything if you’re going to be here, again as per protocol, you asked some good questions. The fact that he either wasn’t prepared or wasn’t willing to answer them tells me a lot.” Len said and pulled Barry a little closer, giving a kiss to his cheek that had Barry giving a little smile and a blush and turning to touch his lips to Len’s a few times in soft little kisses.

These two were sickeningly sweet sometimes. But, his best friend was happy so he’d deal with the cavities.

“I think I can catch up to him.” Mick said, pointedly, looking at Len.

Len sighed, “well, if you really must. But, make sure that if you do you only box his ears a little bit.”

“That’s it??” Mick had been hoping to at least make key portions of his face swell up after he insulted the kid like that.

“Yes, that’s it, Mick. I mean it. Don’t do any real damage and don’t scare him enough to get him to do anything too stupid.” Len said, his tone edging a little toward exasperation. It was a tone Mick was well-acquainted with.

“Fine. But, I don’t like it.” Mick knew it didn’t matter if he liked it or not and in this case he’d try to behave himself, because he was pretty sure he was only being restricted in this way because Barry had a weak stomach for things like this and probably wouldn’t want some guy beat half to death on his behalf just because the guy said a few nasty words about him. 

He supposed he could behave if it kept Barry happy. No need to distress the kid.


End file.
